Balto Movie Wiki
Welcome to the Balto Movies Wiki This 1995 movie was based off the the real Balto who helped save children from the diphtheria epidemic in the 1925 serum run to Nome. The others are just fun seqals. Tokyo Japanese Human Anime Plot/Summary of all the Balto movies Balto: Balto is a couragous and brave half breed dog that goes on a mission to get the antitoxn back to Nome in time to save all the children. Along the way he has some help from his friends Boris a non flying goose, Muk and Luk two crazy polor bears that can't swim, and Jenna a gorgest husky that Balto goes crazy for. During the Film Balto is contanly teasted by a stuck-up glory dog named Steele. When they had a race to see what dogs would be on the team to get the medicen Balto darts in and joins when Balto came first he went up to Steele and said "I was the fastest Dog" Steele made a smart remark ate him "You were the fastest what". When Steele's owner comes to congradulate the winner Steele steps on his paw and makes him seen like he was growling. later on when Balto herd that Steele's team had not came back Balto went after them. when he finds the team Steele goes after him and fights Balto did not want to fight he knew that Steele should listion to him because if not the children would have died. Thougth when Steele falls off the edge of a cliff and Balto takes over and makes it back to Nome just in time. Balto 2 Wolf Quest: Balto is back and he and Jenna had a litter of puppys Aleu,Dingo,Kodi,Saba, and two unamed pups. When Balto and Jenna give there pups away to there forever homes all except Aleu. Many thougth that she looked more like a wolf than a husky and Balto knew that no human would ever want her so as time past Aleu had grown and at almost a year old Aleu she of should have had a home of her own. When a hunter tries to take to hunt her Balto steps in and fight the hunter away. Aleu did not understand why Balto did that and Balto finally had to tell Aleu the truth and that the hunter thougth she was a wolf. when Balto got home with Aleu she said "I knew there was somthing wrong with me" Balto told her that there is nothing wrong with her because her mother has a proud heriage she is a pure bread husky. But Balto told her that he was the one that is part wolf and thats why she looks more like him so Aleu runs off angry at Balto because he should of told her sooner. So Aleu runs into a mouse and learned that he was her spirtal guide and he tells Aleu if she wants to find out Who she is she must go on a quest that has many thougth roads. Balto finds Aleu and they go on this quest together on the way they run into a wolf pack with a leader named Nava. who tells Balto that he is the one that is wolf and does not know it but at the end we learn that it is not Balto but it is Aleu Balto 3 Wings of Change: Balto is back and this time he is helping his son Kodi out with a race to see if a guy named Duke his plane is faster than the sled dog team when Balto goes on the race there team won but Balto was worried because the plane had not came back. so Balto and his old friends Muk and Luk and new Friend Stella a Female goose that Boris is in love with.balto had learn that Boris was on the plane that disaperd when the found the plane Duke was badly hurt and Boris was to and balto guided Duke back to Nome but then they were about to fall off a cliff when Kodi appered to help and all them made it back safely and Duke named his new plane the Balto flyer and he got to ride in it. The Next Chapter Balto 4 Legend Of The Neverbeast: Balto And Jenna Is Back Rosy Senjoughara Tsubasa Hanekawa Revelation Wings Evil Steele Anime Adventure film directed by Goro Miyazaki distributed by Imageepoch Characters Voice Actors: Balto- Kevin Bacon, Maurice LaMarche Matt Levin Jenna- Bridget Fonda, Jodi Benson Tara Platt Aleu- Lacey Chabert Karen Strassmen Kodi- Sean Astin Spike Spencer Nava- David Carradine Steele- Jim Cummings Matthew Mercer Muk-Phil Collins,Kevin Schon Luk-Phil Collins,Kevin Schon Boris- Bob Hoskins,Charles Fleischer Sam Riegel Stella-Jean Smart Joanne Bonasso Duke- Keth Carradine Star- Robbie Rist Kaltag- Danny Mann Nikki- Jack Angel Niju- Mark Hamill Dusty- Charity James Amanda Winn Lee Erza- Eden Riegel Kirby- Carl Weathers Mel- David Paymer Dispy- Kathy Najimy Ralph- Bill Fagerbakke Muru- Peter MacNicol Nuk-Joe Alaskey Yak-Jeff Bennett Sumac-Rob Paulsen Aniu-Mone Walton Jessica Boone Cindy Robinson Dingo-Nicolette Little Saba-Melanie Spore Rosy Juliette Brewer, Lauren Landa Senjoughara Erin Fitzgerald Dixie Sandra Dickinson Kira Buckland Tsubasa Hanekawa Stephanie Sheh The Fox-Mary Kay Burgman Latest activity Category:Browse Category:NIS America Category:Universal Home Entertainment Category:Furyu